


cause baby you’re my cuddle bug

by intertwiningwords



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Different Love Languages, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, stupid dumb idiot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: cody and noel show their affection in different ways.





	cause baby you’re my cuddle bug

**Author's Note:**

> ayee i’m back with some dumb shit!!
> 
> disclaimer that cody and noel have expressed that they’re chill w/ this and if they say they aren’t i will delete my rpf of them, they don’t care about being shipped, i acknowledge they are in v happy het relationships with two amazing women (who i made gay in this as well but shh)

Cody was over at Noel’s place editing a video, the two of them having been together for a few months at that point.

“Hey, hun, can you grab me my hoodie while you’re up? It’s fuckin’ freezing in here.”

Noel paused where he stood, head turning to look at Cody, grin slowly spreading across his face. “Did you just call me ‘hun’?”

Cody furrowed his brows. “Maybe? Yeah, I guess...Why?”

Giggles started to spill from Noel’s mouth until he was almost doubled over, making Cody blush.

“What?!” he asked defensively, crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry, that’s just...God, you’re so cheesy!”

A pout formed on Cody’s face. “Shut up.”

“No, it’s  _ cute _ , dude,” Noel said, laughter finally dying down. “I’m just not used to the cheesy pet name shit, you know?”

His expression softened, Cody looking up at Noel, pout faltering. “Does it bother you when I talk like that?”

“Not at all,” Noel replied. “Like I said...It’s  _ cute _ .”

Cody blushed for an entirely different reason that time, watching as Noel walked over and grabbed his hoodie from the couch, tossing it over before he plopped down beside Ollie, petting him sweetly.

“Thanks, babe.”

Noel chuckled fondly. “No worries.”

It wasn’t long before Cody finished the video and made his way over to the couch, happily sitting beside Noel and intertwining their fingers.

Noel squeezed his hand softly, although his eyes stayed trained on the screen.

It was enough to show Cody the bit of love he wanted.

 

***

 

They were out on a double-date with their friends Kelsey and Aleena, a crowded L.A. bar with loud music and too many types of rosé on the menu.

Kelsey’s arm was slung around Aleena’s waist, kissing her cheek and pulling her onto the dance floor, the two girls smiling and twirling to some shitty new Katy Perry song or whatever.

Noel sat with his glass (of water, since he wasn’t much of a drinker) and his phone, and when Cody leaned closer and put his hand on the small of his back, he looked up in surprise. 

“What?”

“I can’t touch my boyfriend without a reason?” Cody asked, a bit surprised.

“Oh. Nah, it’s fine, you can.”

“O...kay? Do you wanna go dance?”

“Eh, not really. ‘M not drunk enough to show off my dance moves tonight. You can go dance with the girls if you want though.”

Cody took his hand away, a bit disappointed. “No worries. I’ll stay with you, but like, only if you want me to.”

Noel put down his phone and looked over. “Of course I want you to. Sorry I’m not super into the whole PDA shit. But, you know I love you though, right?”

Cody’s heart fluttered a bit at those words. “I know. I love you too.”

And sure, watching their friends kiss and dance and show their relationship off to the world made him a tad jealous, but as long as he was with Noel, he didn’t have anything else to worry about.

 

***

 

“What’s up, love?”

The other end stayed quiet for a moment. “Nothin’, love, wha’ ‘bout ‘chu?” Noel’s response came in his  _ Love Island  _ impression, quickly dissolving into giggles.

Cody laughed too, rolling his eyes. “Don’t make fun of my flirting!”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you love it.”

“Maybe I do. But really, why’d you call?”

“Oh, I wanted to ask—If I were theoretically gonna buy you a shirt, do you want the XL or the double?”

“Oh, fuck you!”

Laughter spilled from the other end, and Cody couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Seriously though, I’m buying you somethin’ while I’m out, so I expect rigorous, thankful sex when I return.”

“Of course, any time,  _ love _ .”

When Noel returned, he had actually bought Cody a few little things—the cologne he liked that he’d mentioned he was running out of, and a pack of his favorite gum.

Although it was a tiny gesture, it still made Cody’s heart soar.

 

***

 

They were only ten minutes into the new episode of Black Mirror when Cody buried his face in the crook of Noel’s neck, cuddling up to him like the needy little shit he was, or at least, as Noel would call him.

“You good, bro?”

Cody hummed in affirmation, snuggling closer and throwing his legs over Noel’s lap.

Noel chuckled. “Someone’s in a mood today, huh?”

“No, I just like you.”

Noel leaned over to kiss his forehead. “I like you too, dude.”

“Why don’t you ever call me cute shit?”

“Huh?”

“Like, I call you pet names and you just call me “dude” and “bro” like we aren’t even dating.”

Noel turned his head to properly face Cody. “Hey, I’m just not affectionate like that, you know? Even the cuddling and shit took time for me to get used to, but I don’t want you to take it personally. I’m just weird about all the, like, flirty romantic shit.”

Cody nodded. “I get that. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I know you show your affection  differently than I do. I’m just kinda clingy, I guess.”

“Maybe, but in the best way,” Noel said. A pause followed his words before he spoke up again. “Does it bother you that I’m not super romantic?”

“Not at all!” Cody replied quickly. “I love you regardless.”

Noel smiled, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

“I love you too, cuddle-bug.”

Cody groaned, although it was quickly followed by a giggle. “Shut up!”

“What’s wrong? You don’t like my pet-names, my precious sweetheart?”

“You’re so gross.”

“No need to be mean, my little  _ tickle-bee _ ,” Noel said, mimicking Cody’s old Facebook video, fingers wiggling behind his boyfriend’s knee and making him gasp out a laugh.

“Cut it out!”

Noel chuckled and shook his head fondly, quitting his tickling and pulling him in for another kiss.

Sure, not everyone showed their affection the same way; Cody was clearly much more touchy-feely and cheesy, while Noel showed his affection in words of admiration and the small, little acts of kindness.

It was worth getting used to.

 

***

 

“Hey, what’s so funny over there, giggles?”

Cody looked up from his phone, turning the screen around to show Noel the video that he was currently dying over; some dumb shit of a dog barking, except instead of the original audio, the screams of the Call of Duty zombies had been edited over it.

Noel chuckled, sitting down beside him. “For a funny comedian, you sure have a shitty sense of humor sometimes.”

Cody elbowed him softly. “Hey, what did you call me before?”

“Huh?”

“When you walked in, you called me something you’ve never called me before.”

“What, ‘giggles’?”

“Yeah. That’s  _ totally _ a pet name,” Cody grinned triumphantly.

Noel rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he said, then pulled Cody in by the front of his sweatshirt for a kiss.

Hey, it was a start, right?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
